Blue Carnations
by InaShioriInuyashazgurl
Summary: Eriko Tamae is an outcast, scarred by her past and left alone to bear it. She has a sheild around her but what happens when the person she least expects breaks in? ExK ExK YxZ
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

(A/N: I'm doing this because Eriko Tamae is very complicated and if I give you this you'll be able to understand better )

**Build;** Slender, hourglass shape but also somewhat lanky. Her clothes never seem to fit her just quite right, a shoulder hanging slant-wise, a sleeve rolled the wrong way, she most often times just wears her school uniform, which is basically the only thing that fits her properly. She has to sew everything else and she's not good at it, her fingers always have little pricks in them, slowly healing. She's only 110 pounds and just barely 5 feet tall, though she can eat more than anyone else. People hate this about her. She's small but very strong for her size; she can lift twice her weight. She could pass for a model if she emitted any self-confidence at all, seeing as she has the build and the walk. Eriko appears graceful but is quite the opposite. She's has enough talent to be able to trip on her shadow, falling more often than she would like. She's very thin, somewhat of a tennis build, very proportioned. Her eyes are nearly blocked by her bangs, which she likes so no one can see her eyes. Her bangs also cross slightly over her cheeks, like a veil, which is how she combs them; she likes the separation they provide her. It's like her security blanket, her safety net, all she has to do is put her head down and they outside world does not exist for her, only her mind.

It's sometimes hard to tell what she really looks like. She always tends to wear layered clothes, hiding herself in them whenever she goes out in public. She hides her thin wrists with either thick bangles or wristbands, where she tucks small pieces of paper so they fit. She doesn't want to sew them for fear of doing a horrid job. She wears a jade ring that was her sister, but her fingers are so small she had to wrap string around it to make it fit and she always has a brown glove over that hand, so she doesn't lose it.

**Facial Features;** Heart-shaped fair/pale peach toned face, framed by black/purple hair with dark violet/gray eyes. Though it seems paler when she's standing in the sun or under a bright light, she looks almost see through. Eriko has slightly pronounced sharp cheeks. More often her expression is completely blank, since she's always lost in thought, eyes not seeing anything, movements are slow and almost unresponsive, almost like a zombie, the gears in her head taking full concentration to work properly, every move somewhat calculated.

Other times, it's angry, which happens when people yank her from her contemplating, especially when she's on the verge of another 'breakthrough' for her philosophy book or inventing, also two books she never goes anywhere without. Smiling is rare for her, so much so it might even hurt if she tried. Her appearance makes her look younger than she is. Her eyes are always dark and far off and she looks like she never gets enough sleep, which she doesn't, there are almost always dark circles under her eyes. She has constant nightmares and pretty much sleeps during her classes, which is odd since she always passes them. Her lips are near always pursed into a think line and her stares are hard and far-off, she bites her lips a lot when she can't figure something out or when she's nervous, so they are always tinted blood red.

**Tattoos;** A female gender sign with a green and red dragon wrapped around it on her right wrist. She has a small Celtic cross on her shoulder.

**Scars;** A small one behind her left ear, from a katana accident. (caused by her sister when they took a class together and she wasn't supposed to move) She had another but the Celtic cross tattoo covers it.

**Flaws;** She's very introverted and a bit of an outcast, which she appears to others to like. She doesn't do it purposely, she simply tends to yell at those who disturb her thinking, or things, which is quite often. She tends not to let anyone in, thinking they will hurt her but she does occasionally slip, or give in to the person who keeps on trying. She falls a lot and panics without reason. Crowds sometimes make her extremely nervous and she'll either scream and run or faint.

She's terrible at sports, Eriko is hardly coordinated and she hates that about herself. But she refuses to tie her hair, which contributes to the problem of seeing when playing sports. She pops a balloon every time she sees one, she hates them.

**Piercings;** She has two holes in each ear and is thinking about getting a third.  
**Personality;** Eriko is quite reserved and shy. She tends to zone out and thinks deeply about things no one's ever touched upon. She likes to try things, but only when no one's looking. She has a bit of a shell. She wasn't always like this. The death of her sister caused her to radically change how she looks at things. She was bubbly and hyperactive and carefree. That part of her is now dormant and waiting to resurface again. She's a dreamer and a bit on the inventive side but she lacks the materials she needs. She's a vegetarian. She's pretty much passive but will surprise people by speaking up about things she's passionate about. She's a bit more than a little clumsy. She's not really all that vain, caring more for what's in her head than on it and a bit hard on herself, always pushing it until she's exhausted and sarcastically beating herself up, thinking she can further herself.

She's vague and a very jealous person with quite the temper. Eriko may look like the silent type, but now and again her old self will resurface and she'll tell a person off, day or night class, which can easily result in trouble, she almost asks for it. She gets on her classmates nerves purposely, so they won't bother her. She's a bit shifty and unpredictable, a bit of a schemer. She gets extremely mad when people touch or mess up her things. It's gotten so bad where she actually bobby-traps the things in her room, which is messy and full of gadgets and odd things made of household items. She's proud of this, knowing that eccentric/genius people have this trait. Eriko is pretty much apathetic with everything that doesn't have to do with her, and most things that do. They only thing that's closet to her, that she actually loves, but pretends not to, would be Mao, who she lets sleep with her in her bed.

**Likes;**   
-Wild  
-cooking  
-dogs  
-chocolate  
-art, especially drawing  
-the colors purple and silver  
-her flute/all music   
-philosophy  
-horseback riding  
-personal space & quiet  
-full moons and sunsets  
-detail  
-clothes  
-photography  
-poetry  
-apathy  
-getting her books published  
-being a feminist  
-dragons  
-strategy and planning  
-occasionally being spontaneous  
-sneaking out  
-singing (SHHH!! DON'T TELL!!!!!)

**Dislikes;**   
-Dominate men  
-Aido  
-people who wreck a room's atmosphere just by entering it  
-bitter people  
-sewing (SHE ALWAYS PRICKS HER FINGERS!!)  
-Meat  
-little kid games  
-being touched by people she doesn't know  
-traveling to places she knows nothing about  
-independence  
-nosy people  
-balloons  
**Family;** Mother-Maiya Father-Kano alive- Kammie- older sister-dead Osaka, Japan

**History;** Eriko comes from a normal middle-class family. Both of her parents work, semi-successful art sellers and only wanted the best for both of their daughters, as any parents would. Her mother was always supporting and her father gently urged her to try new things, which she always did, to please him. She would always succeed. She was very dependent on her family and yet still shined bright with a light of her own. She was one of those people that people like to be around, her attitude was very contagious. Her older, Kammie had always been there for her, did everything, since their parents were always working. Kammie always gave of herself and never asked for anything back, and her baby sister was her whole life. She was Eriko's guardian angel, a helping hand when needed, a guide, something that Eriko aspired to be, just like her sister. Eriko was closer to her sister than she was to her parents, but she always did aim to please them, even if it meant doing something she didn't want to do, because that's what Kammie did, without complain. At that time, she lived in her sister's shadow and didn't mind at all, because she knew her sister would never stir her wrong.

The reason she hates balloons is because at her eighth birthday party Kammie snuck up behind her and popped a balloon and scared her out of her mind. (So now everytimes she sees one, she thinks of her sister and pops it because she can't stand the thought that her sister can't do it.) But she went missing and then it was discovered that she had been killed. After-which, Eriko acted differently, radically so. She locked herself in her room for weeks and refused to come out, music was blasting and she ran away a lot. Eriko's world had crashed and burned. She didn't even go to the funeral, which she regrets now heavily. Her parents sent her to Cross Academy, in hopes it would help if she got away from home, and from the memories, which, little do they know, you can't outrun. So far it hasn't worked. Her mother constantly worries to the point where she misses work and her father becomes impatient with her, threatening her with punishments but they go in one ear and out the other, as everything else he's tried. 

Before, at school she was a shining star, the first to raise her hand, the first to try everything and the only one who would got up on stage, in the spotlight and do what her heart told her. She knew everyone at her school and they loved her, wanted to be like her. She was a hero, standing between an unfortunate and their tormentor. She was the sun, life itself, personified. Her laughter was infectious.

She pretty much lived at her school, she did drama and band and was only torn between the call of her flute and the sound of her singing voice. Her friends were never far, they admired their own personal angel. But the only one closet to her other than her sister, Kammie, was Simon. He was the only guy she told everything to. He was what she wanted, forever. They were more than girlfriend and boyfriend. Her parents approved fully of the blond boy. he came from a family like hers, friends since they were one year old.

But after Kammie died, everything froze for Eriko. She caved into herself, into a place where her friends couldn't reach her no matter how much they tried. they were devastated by her change and one by one they vanished into the background. Simon watched this in horror, he tried the hardest. Simon showed up at her house with candies and flowers, bought her things he had to work weeks for to pay off but it still did nothing to change her. He finally took her to the beach one day and said thing that broke her, 'I love you.' Eriko panicked and ran from him, sobbing at the fact that her sister could never see her at hr wedding. At that, even Simon left her alone, thinking that's what she wanted.

She watched him from a distance and soon he found someone else. it was then that she became numb and any memories of him she soon started to forget or block out. She went through the motions of life without really experiencing them, she didn't want to.

She still remains more or less reclusive. She only talks when absolutely necessary, being very tight-lipped, even with the teachers, who are near giving up on her and breaking her out of her shell, and tries to ignore the other students, which doesn't always work well for her. She sits in her dorm or by the stables and either plays her flute or draws the horses. She ignores her parents' letters and often tries to sneak out Cross Academy at night, which she almost always gets away with.  
**Pets;** Mao-Yorkshire dog- 2 years old, in her dorm

**Siblings;** Kammie-older sister-dead


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is my first Vampire Knight fanfic so be easy and correct, NOT HARASS! Thank you I'm still reading it on -bows- And oh, yea…me no own

Summary: Eriko Tamae (E.T. xD) is a Day class student at Cross Academy and she's a bit of an outcast. Unlike the other day class girls she does not conform to the fad of falling over the Night Class boys, which gives her a bad reputation with both classes. But the president of the night class, Kaname Kuran, feels pity for the girl and decides to help. But how far is too far? And what happens when the person she least expects breaks through her shell and into her heart and mind?

Chapter 1- Sneaky sneaky

_St. Xocolatl's Day, how I loath it…_ Eriko thought to herself and drummed her fingers. Sayori (Yori) Wakaba, sits next to Eriko, the only class she has without her precious best friend, Yuki Cross. Yori wrinkled her nose. "Do you have to do that?"

"Do you _have_ to give Aidou chocolate like all the other drooling, _obsessed_ girls?" She pointed to the other girls, antsy and anxious and made an annoyed face. Yori growled and spun around as the bell rang.

Eriko sighed and moved slowly to gather her things as the others filed out. She didn't want to touch them. And she hated the end of the day. The rush as the ridiculous girls ran at breakneck speed because of boys they'll _never_ have. Stupid.

"Let me through!" One girl yells, ponytails wagging.

"Let _me_ go first!" Another yells and she falls, chocolate goes everywhere. But soon the noise fades and Eriko rises from her seat and walks out, not even looking at the teacher, only straight, eyes not seeing anything. He didn't respond to her, used to the coldness he received from her, he didn't even bother calling on her in class.

In the hall, she was alone and she liked it that way. She watched the backs of retreating girls, hurrying toward the night class boys who would be waiting. If she was happy to see anyone it would be Wild but he never came her way so she stopped making him chocolates. She knew it would never be, so why try anymore?

She hadn't smiled in what felt like forever. Eriko wondered if it would hurt if she did. She tried to remember why. Eriko came from a normal middle-class family. Both of her parents work, semi-successful art sellers and only wanted the best for both of their daughters, as any parents would. Her mother was always supporting and her father gently urged her to try new things, which she always did, to please him. She would always succeed. She was very dependent on her family and yet still shined bright with a light of her own. She was one of those people that people like to be around her attitude was very contagious. Her older, Kammie had always been there for her, did everything, since their parents were always working. Kammie always gave of herself and never asked for anything back, and her baby sister was her whole life. She was Eriko's guardian angel, a helping hand when needed, a guide, something that Eriko aspired to be, just like her sister. Eriko was closer to her sister than she was to her parents, but she always did aim to please them, even if it meant doing something she didn't want to do, because that's what Kammie did, without complain.

At that time, she lived in her sister's shadow and didn't mind at all, because she knew her sister would never stir her wrong. But she went missing and then it was discovered that she had been killed. After-which, Eriko acted differently, radically so. She locked herself in her room for weeks and refused to come out, music was blasting and she ran away a lot. Eriko's world had crashed and burned. She didn't even go to the funeral, which she regrets now heavily. Her parents sent her to Cross Academy, in hopes it would help if she got away from home, and from the memories, which, little do they know, you can't outrun. So far it hasn't worked. Her mother constantly worries to the point where she misses work and her father becomes impatient with her, threatening her with punishments but they go in one ear and out the other, as everything else he's tried.

Eriko sighed and kept walking, not noticing the hall filing up again. She bumped into someone and the force, though slight, was enough to push her small frame down. "Ump!" She heard snickering and she didn't move for a moment, sprawled on the floor, a few of her books got kicked.

"Well look at who it is, why don't you watch where you're going…" Aidou grinned down at her; Ruka smirked and crossed her arms, watching.

Eriko did not look up; she pursed her lips as she scooped up her books. One was missing. She looked around, her purple hair shielding her eyes from seeing the towering oppressors. She wanted to take her bag and smack Aidou over the head with it. She wanted to shove him through the glass window. But she didn't. She merely stood head down, still searching for her last book. "This what you're looking for, missy?"

Eriko slowly looked up to see Aidou holding her book. But along with it, he also had her flute. Her face flushed and she lunged forward, jumping for them both. "Give them back! Now!" Her voice, though rarely used, was unusually strong. But Aidou was much taller than the girl and evaded her easily.

"What was that? I don't believe I can hear you from all the way down there…" He grinned and with a slight twist of his hand he dented the book and her flute. She squealed and jumped higher.

"No! You bastard, I hate you!" She scowled and did the last thing she should ever do. She shoved him.

His smile vanished and he pulled her to him with one arm. "Is that so? Let me introduce you to something you probably don't want…" He smirked and leaned down; all he had to do was bite her.

"You're sick! Why not let the Day Class girls see this side of you?!" She hissed and squirmed when his lips touched her neck.

"Because you're the only one who thinks like you do. You're a freak…" He growled into the nape of her neck.

"That's enough!" Ruka spun to see Kaname walking toward them, fast deliberate strides, he looked furious.

"Aidou!" Ruka hissed, but it wasn't necessary. Aidou was frozen with fear. He could do nothing but receive punishment now. He'd been caught

Eriko didn't know what to do. She was surrounded by Night Class students. She was sure to get in trouble with the Headmaster, Day Class students were supposed to go to class and straight back to their dorms, and ask permission to go to the town, which is otherwise forbidden. Even though she did know people snuck out. It was hard though, with Zero and Yuki around. _Where were they now?_

Aidou slowly turned to Kaname, who was now standing next to them. Eriko blushed and squirmed. He was a furious god and she knew she should stand clear of his power. "Release her and her things…this instant." He growled.

Aidou turned back to Eriko and gave her a hateful look, one that Kaname didn't see and shoved her book and flute into her hands. The flute jabbed her chest and she gagged. Kaname slapped him over the head. "Go to class, all of you, and Aidou, I'll deal with you later." Aidou shuddered and ran into the class Eriko had just left.

She gasped. She was alone with the Night Class president. She slowly looked up, now sheepish. She hated being saved but since it was _him_, she had to allow it.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, but he leaned down and inspected her neck, just in case, his face contorted in relied. Eriko froze and gripped her mangled things to her. She didn't know what to do.

Kaname sighed and stood erect. "Excuse him, he can be quite crass." He noticed her flute and held out his hand. "May I?"

Eriko blinked up at him wide-eyed, she wanted to protest but she handed it to him. Kaname inspected it before bending it a bit. Eriko sucked in air but Kaname merely smiled and straightened it out, before handing it back to her. She gawked at her flute then back at him.

"T-t-thank you…" She murmured softly. Kaname smiled gently at the girl. Aidou had terrified her, but not just him. He could understand she didn't fit with a lot of the people here but he really didn't see anything wrong with her. She was just to herself, just quiet and nervous and artistic.

Eriko blushed a bit and looked around, nervous. Then jumped at a new voice. "Sensai wants you, Kuran!" Eriko spun around to see Kain. She gasped and Kaname turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

He started walking toward the blonde. "Be careful now…" He slipped in but Eriko didn't hear, she was staring at Kain, who smiled at her before closing the door to the classroom.

Eriko giggled and slumped against the wall, trying to get her bearings. "Hey!" Eriko yelped and turned to see Zero running toward her. "You're supposed to be in your dorm. It's way past curfew…" He growled down at her. Eriko stiffened.

"Zero…" Eriko sank down the wall at the sound of Yuki's voice. Zero turned slowly and Yuki sighed.

"I'll walk you to your dorm. Zero, finish your rounds." Yuki focused on Aero until he growled and nodded. She then puts an arm around Eriko.

Eriko had been thinking of the best way to escape the disciplinary committee. She'd never been caught by them before, even though she snuck out repeatedly. When Yuki touched her something shot through Eriko and she smacked her hand away. "Don't _ever_ touch me!"

Yuki blinks at the girl, surprised and Zero turns around. "Don't talk to her like that…"

Eriko's head was down and her cheeks were wet but she looked up at Zero with blazing eyes. Yuki sighed and looked down at the girl, about to say something but Eriko started running blindly down the hall.

Zero turned to a semi-stunned Yuki and then ran after the small girl. She managed to get around the corner before falling hard and scraping her knee.

She was crying hard by the time she got outside, ignoring the shouts behind her. She had forgotten which way her dorm was in her panic.

_Shit, I smell blood…_Zero growled and followed Eriko's scent. _She better hope I find her first. _

Yuki wasn't far behind. She had seen the look in Zero's eyes and she knew something was wrong. She pulled out her rod and raced after him.

Eriko was blinded by tears, as she ran down the paths under the trees. She could hear her footsteps echoing and she hated the noise. Then she ran into something hard and fell backward.

She growled and looked up, one leg covered in dry blood, flute and book in hand and eyes still streaming with tears. She gasped as the boy turned to her, an annoyed and yet hungry look to his eyes. Senri Shiki. He growled down at her in an almost monsters way as he looked her over. "You bumped into me….and you're covered in blood."

Eriko shuddered and scooted back a bit, not realizing how smeared her skirt was with dirt and blood on the hem. Her whole body was taut and yet she managed to shake with fear. Something was terribly wrong with the Night Class student.

Senri groaned and walked over to her, he kneeled and leaned close to the petrified Eriko. "You smell _unbelievably_ divine…." He reached out and put his hand on the back of her head and held her firmly by the hair. It didn't matter though, Eriko was frozen with fear and she could feel dizziness sweep over her.

Her head dropped back a bit as she moaned softly, her eyes were a bit blank and she almost wished that she could join Kammie. But somewhere deep down a voice was yelling at her. She couldn't hear it. "I see you're offering yourself to me…" He groaned, leaning close to her neck.

The small girl flinched and the voice found it's way out. "Back the fuck up, loser…" She growled and tried to push his hand away.

Senri gave her a surprised look and gripped her hair. "No...I think I'll just take something from you."

"Hands off her!" Zero growled and picked up the numb Eriko. Yuki slipped between them and angled her rod at Senri.

"Go back to class, now…" She warned him. Zero cupped Eriko's face to his chest so she wouldn't see Senri's fangs.

He scowled at them and stepped closer. "Make me. I should be able to have everything I want. And I want _her_…"

Zero heard enough. He started running with Eriko slamming her small fists against his chest. "Put me down_. Now!"_

"Shut up…" He growled and she instantly stiffened. What she heard in Senri's voice…She heard in his.

Yuki nodded when she saw Zero run toward the Sun Dorms and spun around, smacking Senri firmly on the neck and back of the head. He howls and flies forward, stunned. She aims it at his head again but he doesn't move.

She sighed relieved and turned walking down the path. She enjoyed being on the disciplinary committee, but only because it protected people. She kind of felt sorry for Senri. She heard a groan behind her and she swiveled and aimed her rod at him again but her merely growled at her and walked into the instructional building. He had to get away from the scent of blood or he'd go insane with want.

Zero however was having a hard time. Eriko pounded on his back and her wounded leg was edging closer to his nose. "Let! Me! Go! Now!" Her voice cracked from disuse.

He growled and pulled her tightly to him and flashed her a demonic glare. "Stop that, already!"

Eriko gasped and froze, her flute dropped, now bent, curved into Zero's form. His eyes were… different now. And his teeth… A scream got caught in her throat.

"Zero!" Yuki ran towards the two and reached for Eriko. He tried to pull back but she pressed her bracelet into tattoo on his neck and he froze. Eriko fell to the floor. She looked at the both of them and scooped up her things and ran toward her dorm.

Yuki sighed and turned to Zero as he started to unfreeze. He groaned and gave her a bit of a look but knew it was only because he had been about to bite Eriko. "We have to talk to the headmaster…" She started walking toward his office. "Come on..."

Headmaster Cross sat in his office; book in hand as he pulled his sweater tighter around his shoulder. He heard a knock at his door and looked first at the clock. 3:30 A.M. "Odd…" He mouthed but looked at the door. "Come in!"

Yuki and Zero walked in. Zero had his face in his hand. The Headmaster didn't notice. "Yuki! You should be doing your rounds…did something happen?" He closed his book.

Yuki put her hands up, defensively. "Nothing we couldn't handle. But I wanted to talk to you about that Eriko girl…"

The Headmaster sighed and folded his arms on the table. "Tell me what happened…" He noticed Zero for the first time but Zero looked at Yuki through his hand. She pouted at him and turned to her foster father again.

"Well, I don't know the beginning. Zero found her in the hall and-"

"Stupid girl was with Kaname…" Zero scowled a bit and put his hand down. "I didn't hear everything but I believe Aidou was bothering her again and-"

"Sir...I need to talk to you…" Kaname slipped through the double doors and looked around. He noticed Zero and then his eyes flickered to Yuki. They lingered on her for just a moment. "Am I interrupting?"

The Headmaster looked at his students and a small smile pulled at his lips until it reached his eyes. "Not at all! In fact, you've just enlightened me…"

Kaname gave Headmaster Cross a confused look. He respected his long-term friend but sometimes he wondered why they were friends. He seemed so eccentric. "Sir? I merely came to tell you that I had to stop Aidou from picking on Eriko. She seems dazed and because of that she's helpless. She'll get into trouble and I'm sure that's that last thing you want…."

The blonde headmaster nodded slowly fingertips together in front of him the smile grew wider. "Yes, it is. So I want to share this with you all…" He looked at the school guardians a bit sternly, meaning that this somehow applied to them too. "But first I have to ask, is there _any_one that this girl has latched onto in some way?"

The three exchanged looks but Kaname already knew what the headmaster was getting at. "She has a crush on Kain….sir."

The headmaster froze for a moment before snickering to himself. "As expected. She may be…different, but she's still a girl with needs." He was almost giddy at the thought of his plan. He beckoned Kaname closer. The vampire sighed and walked up to the desk. "I want you to tell Kain to spend time with the girl. And if he can't, you must take his place. I know this is breaking a few rules but I trust you and your judgment."

Kaname's eyes widened a bit and yet he could only nod. He had made that girl his responsibility. But if he didn't, Yuki might be disappointed in him. "Alright, Headmaster. What should I tell Kain then?" He raised an eyebrow.

The blonde man laughed at the boy in front of him. Was he alone in understanding his plan? _Oh well…_ "Tell him it's my command for him to be kind to the girl and to spend at least an hour with her each day. And that if he cannot, to tell you to take over. Simple. Start tomorrow. I believe we ought to give the girl a rest."

"Tell that to me back..." Zero growled, a bit grouchy.

"What's wrong with your back?" Yuki asked, she was glad all she had to do was let Kain slip though to the Sun dorms. But he had to be careful and not seen, coming or going.

"That girl hit me with her flute and pounded on my back when I wouldn't let her down…" He was very grouchy now.

The Headmaster turned to him. "You should have. Aww... you haven't finished the story. Tell me what happened after our dear Kaname saved her from Aidou…"

The three exchanged looks again, this time discouraged. Yuki took over now. "Zero came in and Kaname went to class. She ran from us and fell, hurting her leg. She ran outside and Senri found her. I had to protect her from him… And then Zero, too." She looked sideways at him and he stiffened. He hated being weak to the beast inside him. But he hadn't had any of Yuki's blood in a while so it was starting to become restless.

The Headmaster blinked for a moment before snickering. "She seems like a harmless girl. A bit off, and deeply into her peace, but harmless…." He shrugged but Kaname had already turned to leave.

Yuki looked at the clock and gasped. It was nearly time for hers and Zero's classes to begin. "We have to go! Bye, Headmaster!" She tugged Zero from the room.

"Call me Daddy!" He yelled back and Zero smirked at Yuki.

-HALF AN HOUR LATER-

Eriko yawned and turned on bed. The sun was bright but the blackout curtains she had put up kept that secret from her. Her leg was throbbing a bit but she had bandaged it up good so it wouldn't be a bother. She wasn't going to school today. She couldn't. Not after what happened yesterday.

She wanted more sleep and yet for some reason she couldn't. She felt uneasy.

Kain sat in the corner of Eriko's room a bit fatigued. He had no idea why he'd been dragged into this babysitting, this mess. But it was Headmaster's orders. More importantly, it was Kaname's orders. He watched the girl and sighed. _Might as well get this over with...then I can get some sleep…_

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. At the movement, Eriko sat bolt upright. In the same motion, Kain pulled her into his lap and covered her mouth with a firm yet gentle. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything… It's just me, Kain." He was surprised at the scent of lilac that floated up to him but even more surprised that Eriko relaxed and nodded. He let her go and looked her over.

She was wearing some silk outfit that fit her tightly and he noticed it was a bit slinky. He also saw that her leg was wrapped up. Eriko however, was focused on his face. She didn't know why he was here in her room. Wouldn't he get in trouble? "W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" She stammered. She couldn't help it.

"Can't I spend an hour with my favorite person?" he asked softly. He had figured she wouldn't go to school today. And he was already told that she liked him. _Just another Day Class girl…_ he sighed. But it did make his job easier.

Poor Eriko had no idea what to do. She was confused and a bit too hopeful. "Um, what? Why?" She curled into herself and Kain growled. He was supposed to keep her from doing that.

Kain smiled a bit, hiding his fangs and leaned in a bit, resting his head on her knee, which made the small girl flinch. She hated being touched. "Because I wanted to….if you want me to go away-"

"No!" She instantly leapt up and reached for him. He was too quick though, he pulled her into his lap and held her in a hug. She froze in surprise. He laughed a bit and petted her hair and stroked her back. He still couldn't understand why humans liked that.

"Well then, I'll stay. What would you like to do? Draw? Maybe play for me?" he asked, sweetly.

Eriko inhaled deeply, she felt like she was floating, dreaming, she was quite euphoric. But she knew it wouldn't last so she wrapped her arms around Kain, holding tightly. She wanted as much of it as she could get before the dream faded. "I already drew you, a million times. You can have the drawings if you want….and I would but you make me nervous…and besides, stupid Zero broke my flute…" She spoke but her words were very muffled by his shirt.

Kain recalled the story Zero was forced to tell him and chuckled. He didn't want to anger Eriko. But the thought of her trying to fight was hilarious. He chuckled. "Well, how about I give you a new one and you play for me?"

Eriko gasped and stiffened a bit. A gift from Kain? She had to be dreaming. She held on tighter to him, he felt real enough. Kain looked down at her. He figured she didn't want him to go away. She didn't say a word at first.

"Eriko? Won't you play for me?" He asked, sweetly and looked down, he moved his hand so that his fingers lifted her chin so she had to look at him. Her face reddened. And he fought the urge to sigh. Was she really only just another Day Class girl?

"I-I-I-I-I-If that's what you want…. I'll do anything for you…" She couldn't believe it. He had said her name he knew she existed. She was, normally, a strong feminist, but Kain just seemed to melt everything away until she was merely her. But that would mean she would be a blithering idiot around Kain. She had the biggest infatuation for him. Kain smiled down at her adoring look.

"I do." He petted her hair and she shivered a bit. 'Be nice, be courteous, and get as close as you can…gain her trust.' That's what Kaname had told him. He had to, but it was too easy.

Eriko let out a soft giggle and snuggled closer to him. She inhaled deeply. This was one hell of a dream. "What are you doing?" Kain looked down at her through his blonde hair.

"You smell great…" Eriko mumbled into his school jacket. She had always wondered why the Night Class uniforms were white. Was it so they could spot runaway students in the dark?

Kain laughed and smoothed his fingers through Eriko's hair. "Thank you…you smell like lilacs. I like it…" He grinned down at her and looked away, a terrible blush on her face. Was he to spend this whole time here, just hugging her? It would be a bit of a long hour.

He looked around and noticed a book. He leaned down and saw how thick it was. "What's this?" He held Eriko with one hand and reached for it with another. Eriko shifted to see what he was talking about.

"My drawings…." Her voice wavered a bit. She was now nervous and hopeful that he would like them. Kain heard the stress in her voice.

"May I see them?" He asked, handing her the book. She nodded and adjusted herself in his lap as she took the book from him and opened it, flipping the pages slowly so he could see them.

"They aren't all finished though…" She murmured softly. Her head sank as the pages flickered between a young woman with brown hair and similar-looking to Eriko. Some were nature scenes. They were so real and yet quite dreamlike. Others were abstract and odd. Kain was in actual awe of Eriko. He was silent.

She blushed again. "You hate them…I'll put them away…" Eriko rose from his lap and tripped over his feet. She yelped but in one quick motion, he pulled her to him and fell on the bed.

She gasped a bit. Had turned so she would lie on the bed, and that he was on top. She looked up with wide eyes and felt her chest burning. She wasn't breathing. "You should be more careful…" He gave her a bit of a smile.

Eriko's hands pressed into his chest. "I-I-I-I-I'm clumsy…" She panted, unable to move. His face was inches from hers.

(A/N: Ok, so are you getting a feel for Eriko or… am I gonna have to re-write this? Lmao r&r please)


	3. Chapter 3

Yea…I'm still writing

---

Chapter2- Whatever (it takes)

Kain smiled down at the frightened girl and leaned closer, pressing a kiss into her forehead before moving to the side of her. "I like your drawings. You're a brilliant artist. Maybe you should sell some of them."

"I do…" Eriko spoke, breathless, barely above a whisper. Had he done what she thought he just did? A growl caught her attention and her small scruffy little Yorkshire jumped on the bed. "Mao! How rude!" The female puppy was growling at Kain, who stiffened a bit. He knew that animals could sense his kind. Oh, how animals hated their smell. Would Eriko catch on? The Day Class students weren't supposed to find out about the secret of The Night Class. That was the whole purpose of the system, to walk among humans, undiscovered and more or less free, to coexist.

"Now, now…" He spoke softly and Eriko picked up Mao before she could bite Kain. The dog squirmed in her fragile but oddly strong arms. Her face was red as she slowly stood and put her in her cage. Eriko sighed and sat at her vanity, heavily. Suddenly, she felt drained of all energy, as if a heavy weight pressed over her. She was now ten miles under water and couldn't breathe.

It wasn't a dream, she realized. It was a _nightmare_. Here was Kain, her dream love and now, the moment was ruined. "You should probably leave…" She sniffed, her head sank against her hands and in the mirror Kain could see she was crying. Her lips pursed to keep back a few gasps. He didn't need the mirror though. He could _smell_ the tears.

_Aww, jeez…_ He growled and his hand ran though his hair. He'd made her cry.

Outside, Kaname growled to himself and turned away from the window, invisible in the shade of the tree above. He had been watching and until now he was disgruntled. Kain may have been the better choice over Aidou, he would have either bit the girl or treated her horribly, but he didn't really seem to have the people skills needed for the situation. _Leave it to the headmaster to act 'brilliantly.'_

Kain walked over to the girl and hugged her from behind Eriko jumped and gasped softly and he leaned so that his lips were by her ear, hand slipping over her stomach. "But I don't want to…is that ok?"

Eriko froze, heart slamming in her chest as if it wanted to escape her. Her ribs started to ache horribly, but she enjoyed it. She blinked rapidly as her mind tried to process his words. _Did he really just say that? Did I die and go to heaven?_ She squirmed in his arms, half afraid to do what she was about to do, turn to him. "U-um, yes…. of course!" She sounded breathless and could feel her face burn when he smiled down at her, knowing well to hide his fangs.

"Good…so what else can we do?" He looked around; still holding to her and her gaze followed his. She groaned, her room was messy, but he seemed either not to notice or care. Perhaps his was worse. She stiffened in his arms as his eyes fell on two velvet sacks, propped upright. "What are-"

"Nothing!" She tried to race toward them but he chuckled and picked her up. She let out a surprised shriek and clung to him. "Please don't! They're antique…" Her voice pleaded and it only made Kain more curious. He walked over to them and picked one up.

He could feel Eriko tighten her hold on him but she said nothing. She felt helpless as she watched him one-handedly undo the tie and let the velvet drop to the floor, revealing a jeweled short katana. "My my, aren't we full of surprises? You fight?" _And here I was laughing, thinking she couldn't…so why didn't she at least show some skill, maybe Aidou would back off…maybe not…_

Eriko reddened as his gaze returned to her and she searched his eyes, though what she was looking for, she didn't know. "I-I-I uh…a little. They were my sister's. She taught me how…" Her voice was low and shy but held a certain pride and reverence. Her eyes lowered to scan the katana in his hand, her lips pursed to thin, barely there lines.

He raised an eyebrow at her reaction and leaned down, putting it away. He didn't miss the odd tone of her voice. "She doesn't go here, does she? You sound like you miss her…. where is she?"

He set her down and without warning she sunk to the floor, shaky hands covering her face. He leaned down and could see her shivering. He growled to himself as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, unprepared for what she was about to say. "S-s-s-s-she's dead! Gone for years!" Eriko sobbed and turned into him, crying uncontrollably.

Kain felt himself stiffen and he looked down at Eriko before pulling her into his lap and rocking her gently as he had seen others do. He never knew why it was comforting but it seemed to calm her down. This made him relax. Good, he could still do what President Kaname had ordered him to do. He had no other choice.

Eriko sniffed and relaxed a bit, Kain started to pet her hair as he held tightly to her, confused as to how in this world or any other he could be a comfort to anyone. "Can I ask how?" He pressed gently.

Eriko's tiny body became taut again. She held her breath and her eyes blackened as if some dark memory was playing in her head, one Kain could not see. But really Eriko was floating. A shiny coffin danced in her vision, then flowers, then a knife. "Murder! She was stolen _away_ from me!" she wailed, unable to help herself in the least.

Kain gulped and held the trembling broken girl to him. Now he finally knew why she acted, more of less, the way she did. She didn't want to get close to anyone, couldn't bear to. If she did and something happened, she would be further shattered. He was now more than curious as to what held the tiny girl together. Why didn't she fall apart at the seams before him? Hope. Maybe that's what thin line she walked, the string of humanity, which she held onto by her pinkie finger. Something that could easily be ripped from her. A job easily done by people like Aidou. He felt pity for the girl. And now he understood the meaning of his mission. He was to save this girl's humanity.

Kaname was a statue outside Eriko's window. Whatever anger he had felt earlier had evaporated. He had thought to leave and somehow distract the girl until he could pull Kain out of the room but now he was pretty sure that Kain could handle it. He disliked the fact that Kain was uncertain and threw her into her fits, but the fact that he could bring her back brought faith to him. "He can do it…" With that, he left.

Kain looked up, just now sensing Kaname-sama's fleeting presence. He winced. He figured he would have to deal with that when he returned to his dorm, in addition to being exhausted and smelling of this human girl. He sighed to himself when he noticed a soft indent by Eriko's ear. He traced it without thinking, making little Eriko shiver and look up. She blinked and then turned away, a story was behind this scar, he realized and one she wouldn't tell. Kain realized it probably had to do with the girl's dead sister.

That got him thinking. Yes, vampires die, but not for quite some time. He mused on the unfairness of the fact that this small girl's one idol had been snatched from her at such a young age, and what trauma it had caused. He could understand, if the same thing had happened to him, he would surely be the same. Then another thought came to him. He was thinking about a human. He was feeling pity, _for_ a human. He started to laugh.

Eriko, who had been quiet and near sleep, reveled in the noise. She inhaled softly before getting the courage to speak. "W-w-hat's funny?" She whimpered softly, when she had meant to sound casual and uncaring. She pursed her lips and started to stand. But Kain's arms, though looking slender, were suddenly tight around her, making it hard to breath.

"I was just laughing at myself…you make me think, and it's interesting…" He then noticed the bandages on her leg, from the day before. He sighed, fingers reaching for it. "Does this hurt? I'm so sorry…Aidou is…"

That got her. She interrupted quite quickly. "Aidou is a fuck. He hates me and I did nothing wrong! And I'm _just_ fine!" Her voice was stubborn, which made Kain pause and look her over again. Her fists were balled and her stance was defiant. Her eyes however told different stories, all at once. They screamed of pain, fear, and then softened into adoration.

He slowly reached out and undid the bandages Eriko started to protest but he ran his fingers over her cheek as he leaned down. Eriko froze, her mind blanked and she forgot how to move. What was he doing?!

The blonde vampire gently placed his lips to the cut on her knee. "Don't you know?" He groaned softly and pulled back with a wink. "If I kiss it I make it better. How does that feel?"

The purple-haired girl blinked at him in disbelief and sheer confusion but moved her leg as if she couldn't deny him anything. She gasped. "No pain at all… T-that really works…" She touched her knee but Kain was amused how she failed to realize what he was and what he had just done. As a vampire, he had taken away the physical pain.

Kain felt something pressing hard into his chest pocket. He had forgotten that Kaname had instructed him to give the small female the box. "Close your eyes for me…" Eriko blinked and frowned not trusting him to stay but she did as told. He chuckled and pulled out the small blue box, taking both of Eriko's hands, he placed the box between them, hearing a satisfying gasp. "Open…."

Eriko's eyes flew open and she did as instructed, a lot faster than Kain had expected. She stared at the chocolates in her hand. "B-butSt. Xocolatl's Day was yesterday…" Her voice was pure awe and she was terribly confused but of course extremely grateful. "And I'm supposed to give them to _you_…" She blushed furiously at that revelation and her head sank.

Kain was smiling. He had expected this, to an extent anyways. He gently picked up a chocolate and placed it to her lips. "Try...they may not be good, but-" Eriko's lips parted and she slowly ate the chocolate. She moaned softly and then looked up. Kain's fingers were still on her lips. She started to say something and in his astonishment, he didn't pull away.

Somehow, Eriko's eyes were different now. He couldn't tell how, but they were. Without warning, she took his hand and licked the remaining chocolate from them. When she realized what she was doing she flushed red and accidentally bit down. Kain frowned. "You bit me…" He then paused, thinking about what he just said. "You…bit…_me_…." A human bit a vampire.

Eriko's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! Don't hate me! I don't know why-"

Kain smirked wide and leaned down, his lips touching hers for the briefest of moments. He could her blood rush and her accelerated heart beat. His fingers crept to trace her ever-pounding jugular. For such a small person, she had a strong pulse. He liked the way she sounded. His arms wrapped tight around her and she was once again in his lap. He deepened the kiss.

Wetness slid down his face and he paused, sniffed. _Salt_? He could then feel Eriko shaking and slowly pulled away to she that she was crying. _Damn, what now?_ "Eriko?"

She wouldn't look at him. "I-I-I'm not like those girls…in your class…"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I know…" _All too well…_

"No, you don't. I'm not pretty and I don't put out…I'm a-a-a virgin…" She stiffened as if that was a damning fact instead of an obvious one.

He leaned to kiss her forehead. "We can go at yours pace. That's fine with me…" He could tell she didn't believe him. Her eyes narrowed and he noticed that her fist was balled. She had almost hit him. What had stopped her? Her infatuation for him? "You have my word…"

He blinked when she held her tiny hand out, pinky extended. When he didn't move she sighed and motioned for him to mimic her. "Pinky promise?" Her eyes were serious and yet so child-like. He nodded and took her pinky in his, she squeezed and then quickly dropped her hand. "Now I believe you…"

"Do you always do that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No…I don't trust people period, however, I can't help but be curious as to how far their lies go…" Her voice was hurt and she was staring at the chocolates. "I used to make those for you…" He noticed she was licking her lips and eyeing the remaining piece with want. "But I stopped…"

"Why?" He blinked, astounded by her oddly placed and quite raw honesty. He picked up the chocolate and reached for her hand. At first she pulled away and then she let him place the chocolate in her palm. He himself could still taste chocolate from the kiss.

"You never came around me, _ever_. You just looked straight forward or tried to keep Aidou from running around, like his keeper…" Kain couldn't help but wince at the last part. But she was right. He hadn't noticed her. "Why _now_?"

He stiffened and then frowned as he watched her eat. "I'm noticing you now…and I want to make it up to you…I'll bring your new flute tomorrow and I'm coming every day, just so you know…" This made her choke on the small sweet candy gliding down her throat. He grabbed her and stroked her back until she calmed.

"W-why?" She gagged out. _Because I _have_ to…_ "Because I want to…" He smiled down at her, trying to look convincingly earnest. It must have worked because she flushed red, smiled and snuggled into him. He relaxed and took the remaining chocolate from her fingers and placed it to his lips.

She frowned. "That's mine!" She whined but froze when he leaned closer to her, meaning for her to take it from him, with _her_ lips. She shook her head but he leaned closer, insisting. Her eyes became defiant in a way that was making Kain believe she was bi-polar. "If I bite you again, your fault, I can't kiss…"

With that, she closed the small distance between them and took the chocolate. She did so in a way that was careful and trying not to touch him but with speed too fast for Eriko, or any other human, he pressed his lips to hers again and this time she didn't fight.

Her eyes closed and a small sigh escaped her. Kain couldn't help himself anymore. He gripped her hair, palm pressing against her pulse. Her movements mirrored his and she pressed against him. She pulled back only to lightly nip at his jaw and down to his neck but then she stiffened, stopped breathing.

"Eriko?" Kain frowned but then realized his lips were on his neck, and his fangs. He eased back and stared at her racing pulse with astonishment. Could he do as Kaname asked him if he couldn't control his bloodlust for this girl? He gulped air but still Eriko hadn't moved or responded to him. "Are you ok or was that too bold?"

Small fingers grazed over her neck and she shivered and nodded slowly. He was thankful he had noticed before he actually bit her. Her face then turned bright red and she slipped backward. "You should leave now, l can only handle so much of you at one time."

Kane nodded. _And I of you_. "Yes, of course. Don't forget now, you'll play for me tomorrow. But I best get back before I'm missed."

"_I'll_ miss you…" She spoke before she could stop herself. She quickly turned away from him. "Bye!" Her voice was frantic and he took that was his thankful dismissal.

But as he turned back, he caught a glimpse of her slipping out of her nightclothes and staring at them in awe, before slipping into her bathroom. He growled. But the stopped short. There was Kaname, waiting for him.

His expression was one of a diplomat doing something he didn't want to do.


End file.
